40 Weeks
by under0athfan1
Summary: Another Kuki gets pregnant story.  But this time, she isn't sure if the father is Ace or Numbah 4!  Read her story about getting pregnant and being pregnant and what happens with the TND!  Rated for some sexual scenes, partying, and language
1. The Big News

**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door or the idea of any of it. I'm just doing this for fun!**

The story is written in Kuki's POV, except for flashbacks, they are in normal POV.

Chapter 1

The Big News

Today is the day that I finally tell my friends what has been going on with me. Being a part of the TND, it's not going to be an easy task. How do I tell my friends, who I go on missions with, that I'm pregnant? I will most likely be kicked out of the TND for growing up too quickly. And the worst part is, I'm not sure who the father is. It's either between Ace or my best friend who I've liked for 8 years Wallabee Beatles, but my friends call him Numbah 4.

It's not like me to do something like this. Everyone knows me to be the sweet, happy-go-lucky innocent girl. But I guess that's not who I really am. I do feel guilty about all this. It was a heat of the moment type of thing, with both of them, sadly. No one would expect their little Kuki (or Numbah 3 as the rest of the TND refer to me as) to be pregnant let alone not know who the father is. I'm sure most of them wouldn't even believe that I've had sex yet! I don't act like the type of girl who would. But things happen, right? I still remember both nights as if they were yesterday…

_Flashback to a month and a half ago…the night with Ace:_

_ Kuki was getting ready to leave school when Ace came up to her at her locker._

_ "Hey there Kuki" Ace said._

_ "Hey Ace!" Kuki replied._

_ "So…uh….you doing anything tonight?"_

_ " Not that I know of, why Ace?"_

_ " Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to the football game with me tonight? And maybe watch a movie afterwards?" Kuki didn't think anything of it at the time._

_ "Sure Ace! Sounds like fun!"_

_ " Ok cool. I'll pick you up at 7?" _

_ " Sounds good!"_

_ 7 o'clock came around and Ace showed up at Kuki's house right on time._

_ "Wow!" he exclaimed. "You look great!" Kuki blushed. It wasn't very often she was asked out on dates, even though she was one of the prettiest girls in the school. She was just always busy with missions to be able to go out with boys a lot._

_ "Thanks Ace. Let's get going! Don't want to miss the game!"_

_ They went and enjoyed the game together, and then headed over to Ace's house. "So what do you want to watch? I've got all kinds of movies."_

_ "Do you have The Hangover?" Kuki asked._

_ "Of course!" Ace replied as he put the DVD in. He then sat very close to Kuki. "You know Kuki, I've liked you for some time."_

_ " Really?"_

_ " Yeah," he replied, leaning in. "I've always wanted to ask you out on a date, but you always seem too busy. I'm glad we got to hang out tonight though."_

_ "Me too Ace! It's been fun!" Kuki wasn't really sure if she felt the same way about Ace. He had always been so nice to her, and she really did have a fun night. She decided to just let go and let whatever was going to happen, happen. Where is there harm in a little bit of fun?_

_ Kuki leaned in closer to Ace, and rested her head on his shoulder. Half way through the movie, she said that she was thirsty. Ace returned with two sodas and put his arm around her. "Good choice of movie" he said and then kissed her. _

_Kuki kissed him back. About a minute later, they were in a full make-out session. Ace's hands were exploring all over Kuki's body. Normally, her conscious would tell her to stop him, but tonight she just didn't care. Ace was good looking after all. _

_Kuki ended up touching Ace all over the place as well. Soon enough, shirts were off and Ace was working on her pants. Kuki froze for a second. "What's wrong?" A worried Ace asked._

"_Nothing, it's just that I haven't gone all the way with anyone before."_

_ Ace smiled. "Just relax, it'll all be ok. You'll enjoy it." He reassured her as her pants came off. She shrugged and started to work on his. Soon enough, all clothes were off and Ace was on top of Kuki on his bed. _

_End Flashback_

Ace and I haven't spoken much after that night. I mean, he's tried to talk to me, but I've been distancing myself from him. Then again, I've been distancing myself from everyone. My friends are starting to worry about me.

Especially Wally. I never meant to be ignoring him. He seems hurt that I've been avoiding him. Ever since that night though, we just haven't been the same. Both of us agreed to just keep quiet about that night…

_Flashback to a month ago…the night with Wally:_

_ Kuki and Wally were the only two in the treehouse that night. Hoagie and Abby were going on a double date with Nigel and Rachel. Kuki was just sitting there watching T.V. and Wally had just walked into the room, somewhat uncomfortable. "Hey Kooks, what's up?"_

_ " Just watching T.V. You doing anything tonight?"_

_ "Uhh, well, one of the guys on the football team is having a party tonight, and I wanted to know if you would like to come with me?" Seeing as there was nothing else to do, Kuki agreed to go. She always did love her alone time with Wally anyway. _

_ They arrived to the party and it was already pretty wild there. Teenagers drinking and dancing and just having a good time. Wally went and got them both a drink. This was the first time that Kuki ever had alcohol. She decided to have some fun with it. Wally on the other hand, went to every party the football team had. He was good friends with the jocks. He always seemed the type to be one himself, but he stuck with the TND._

_ Wally and Kuki decided to sit on a couch. Wally sipped at his drink. "So, are you having a good time?" He asked._

_ "Great!" she answered, somewhat buzzed. "I think I'm going to go and get another drink." She got up and stumbled her way over to the jungle juice._

_ " Don't drink too much." Wally warned._

_ " Oh I'm fine!" she giggled._

_ "I'm going to get myself one more drink, and then how about we leave?"_

_ " Sounds good to me."_

_ Wally and Kuki ended up getting about three more drinks and made conversation with a bunch of different people before they actually left. They were both pretty drunk by the time they left._

_ Kuki went into her room once they got back to the treehouse. Nigel, Hoagie, Abby, and Rachel still weren't back. "I think I'm just gonna go lay down." She said. Wally jumped on the bed with her. "Wally," she giggled. "What are you doing?"_

_ "I have no idea" he answered. "But it's nice."_

_ "Yeah, it kinda is."_

_ "Kinda? Only kinda?" he teased. He leaned in to do what they both have waited forever to do._

_ "You're drunk." Kuki said._

_ "So are you!"_

_ "You got a point." She tackled Wally, pinning him to the bed and kissing him passionately. From there, things got heated and they ended up having sex._

_End of Flashback_

Finally, the group of teenagers walked into the treehouse from school. Kuki stayed home that day, due to morning sickness. "So Numbah 3, what did you want to talk to us about?" Nigel a.k.a Numbah One asked.

Kuki took a deep breath. "You guys, I'm…"


	2. The Revealing

Thanks for the reviews! =] This chapter is going to be quite shorter than the first. The next chapter however, will probably be a lot longer. I just have a lot more ideas for the next one and I want to make it it's own chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

The Revealing

"You're what?" Numbah 1 asked me.

I sighed. "I'm pregnant." There, I finally let it out. Everyone gasped. Numbah 4 looked worried. "I know, I'm going to have to quit the TND" I said sadly.

"Well, this sure is a surprise Numbah 3," Nigel started, "But I'll talk to Rachel about everything."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." With that, I went to my room. I was stressed out from the fear of finally telling them about it. I heard a knock at my door.

"Hey Numbah 3, can I come in?" It was Numbah 4. I had a feeling he would want to talk to me about it.

"Sure." I replied. He sat on my bed with me.

"Well, that was quite a surprise." Was all he could say. I didn't blame him though, I haven't even planned out what I want to say to him just yet. But I knew that this time would come sooner or later. "I don't know what to think about it just yet." He talked with the most adorable Australian accent.

"It's ok." Was all I could reply.

"So, do you know what you want to do yet?"

"I'm keeping it." No doubt. Abortion is out of the question, and I'd feel guilty about adoption.

"Ok…." Wally said. "Well you know Kooks," he continued with a cute little smile on his face, "I'm here every step of the way with you no matter what you choose to do." I felt like crying. He really is the best friend I've ever had.

"That means a lot to me Wally, it really does."

"Anything for our baby." He replied.

I really feel like shit. I don't want to make him believe it is his for sure, but I don't want to hurt him. I know if I tell him about the night with Ace he'll be upset, mad even maybe. I don't want to ruin our great friendship. I love Wally, I really do. "Do you ever regret that night Wally?"

Wally looked surprised. "Why? Do you?"

"I just wish we used protection." I quivered, trying not to cry. He took me in his arms.

"It's ok Kooks. I honestly do too, but we were drunk and it was all in the heat of the moment. But I'm not leaving your side, ever. I'm here for both you and the baby. Forever."

"You mean it?"

"Of course."

I sighed. He needed to know the truth. "I never wanted to try to hurt you…" I began.

"What do you mean?" Concern was written all over his face. I started to cry. He pulled me closer to him. "Kuki, what the hell do you mean?" I was obviously scaring him. Ok, I need to tell him now.

" There's something I need to tell you about the baby."


	3. Confession

Chapter 3

Confession

"What are you talking about Kuki?" Wally asked.

" I'm not completely sure it's yours." I finally said. Wally looked hurt, like I thought he would.

"What do you mean? Who else could be the father?"

"Ace."  
>"Ace? That cruddy guy!" Wally seemed really mad, but then he changed his attitude. "What did he do to you?" Now Wally seemed worried.<p>

"We had sex." I said.

"Well no shit. But was it…was it rape? Wait til I get my hands on this guy!"

"No, it wasn't rape. I went along with it."

"How long ago was this?"

"About a month and a half ago."

"And we had sex about a month ago. So it could very well be either one of ours." All I could do was nod. Wally sighed. "So what exactly happened?" I told him the whole story, start to beginning. "I knew that guy was trouble from the start! He was always after you! So, are you going to tell him?"

"I'm going to have to Wally. There's a chance he is the father."

"I don't think he's going to take it very well. That guy is a player."

"I know. I don't know why I gave in, in the first place." I started to cry again. Wally comforted me.

"It's ok. If he's not there for you, I will be."

I smiled a little. "Wally, you have no idea how much this means to me right now."

"What are best friends for? But, there is something else you should be worrying about too."

"And what's that?"

"Telling your parents." I haven't even begun to think about that.

"Wally they'll disown me!"

"They need to know sooner or later. You need their support."

"Yeah, like they're going to support me!"

"You need them to take you to the doctors. How far along are you now?"

"Around a month is my guess. No more than a month and a half."

"You've got to get to the doctor."

"And I will."

"How? If you're not willing to tell your parents how are you going to pay for it?" I've never seen Wally act this serious about something in my life. I really didn't know the answers to his questions. All I was thinking about for the past few weeks was how to tell him and the rest of the TND.

"I…I honestly haven't thought about it, Wally."

"Well I think it's pretty important."

"But what about the not knowing who the father is? My parents are going to think I'm a whore!"

"I'll come with you. Since it is possible that the father is me, we'll just tell them that it's me. If it's not, we'll come up with something when the time comes."

"I guess that'll work."

"And I'll come along to your doctor visits."

"Thanks Wally. What about Ace though? How am I supposed to tell him and what if he wants to go?"

Wally thought for a little before he finally said, "I think you should tell him on your own. I know things will get ugly if I'm there with you to tell him. If he wants to be there for you, I guess I'll have to talk to him at some point. You should tell him tomorrow."

"Ok."

"But you need to tell your parents now." I sighed. This was not going to be easy at all.

"Ok." Was all I could say again.

Wally was at the door, obviously ready and anxious to leave. "Come on, " he said opening the door. "Let's go."


	4. Telling It All

Chapter 4

Telling It All

I reluctantly went out the door with Wally. I was in no hurry to tell my parents about me being pregnant, but he was right about the whole doctors visit thing. We walked to my house together. "My parents are going to hate you, you know." I said to him.

"I'll deal with it." When we finally got there, I was way too nervous to go in. "Come on Kooks, we got to do this."

I took a big breath. "Ok. Let's go." I opened the door and we walked in. "Kuki, is that you?" I heard my mother say.

"Yeah, it's me. I've got something to talk to you about. Is dad home?"

"He's in his office."

"Wally's here with me too. Meet us in the living room in five minutes. I'm going to get dad." Wally and I walked into my dads office. "Hey dad."

"Oh, hi Kuki…hello Wallabee." He was not thrilled that Wally was here with me.

"Hello Mr. Sanban."

"I have something to tell you, dad. Mom's meeting us in the living room. I'd like it if you came too."

"Ok, Kuki. Give me a minute to finish up and I'll be right there." Wally and I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch together.

"I'm so scared Wally."

"It'll be ok Kuki. I'm here for ya."

Finally, my mom and dad walked into the room and took a seat on the other couch. "So what's going on, Kuki?" My mom asked.

I let out a big sigh. "Mom? Dad? I'm pregnant." I let it all out. My parents did not look happy.

"WHAT?" my dad cried.

"Kuki, please tell me this isn't true!"

"I wish it wasn't, but it is."

"And let me guess, Wallabee Beatles here is the father."

"Yessir."

"I KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN ONE DAY!"

"Khani keep calm."

"KEEP CALM? KEEP CALM? HOW CAN I KEEP CALM ABOUT THIS?"

"I'm not happy either Khani, but these things happen."

"NOT TO MY 18 YEAR OLD DAUGHTER THEY DON'T!"

"Look, I'm trying to be supportive about this. Kuki needs us more than ever right now."

"I…I guess your right. I will never be happy about this though."

"You don't have to be dad. I'm not exactly proud of it either. But Wally is going to be here for me and help me through it all."

"Whatever. I guess we have to make you a doctors appointment now. How far are you exactly?"

"About a month." My mother then made me an appointment for next Tuesday. After all that excitement, Wally and I left.

"Well," Wally began, "I think that went better than expected."

"Sure, if you think my dad flipping out like that is acceptable."

"Well, you were scared about it all, and it's not like they threw you out of your house."

"Yeah, that's true. Well now all I have to deal with is telling Ace tomorrow at school."

"It'll be ok Kooks. I know it will."

"Thanks Wally."

The Next Morning

Wally walked me to school. I got through telling my parents the news, and now I had to tell Ace. "Just relax and tell him. If he's not that big of a dick he'll be good about it. And I'll be around watching to make sure he doesn't do anything to hurt you."

"I really appreciate it Wally." Ace was walking up to the school just as Wally and I got there. I walked right up to him. "I'll be right behind you." Wally said as he slowed down a little bit.

"Hey Ace." I said.

"Oh hey Kuki, haven't talked to you in a while, what's up?"

"I uhh…I got something to talk to you about."

"What's going on?" We walked over to my locker together. Wally was at his, just a few lockers down.

"I'm pregnant."

Ace looked taken aback. "Wow. I wasn't expecting that one."

"Me either to be completely honest."

"What are you planning on doing?"

"I'm keeping it."

"Ok…" Ace started. He didn't really know what to say.

"The thing is though, there's only a 50/50 chance of it being yours."

"What do you mean?"

"The father may either be you or Wally."

"Wally?"

"Yeah."

"I knew he always wanted to get in your pants." I didn't exactly have an answer for that one. "So…do your parents know?"

"Wally and I told them yesterday. They think he's the father."

"Well, do you want me to be a part of it?"

"Do you want to?"

"I need to think about it."

"Well, Wally's willing to talk to you about it if you want."

"Thanks." Is all Ace said before he walked off. Once Ace was gone, Wally came up to me.

"So how'd it go?" he asked.

"Alright, I suppose." Ace kind of left me hanging here. "I told him that you're willing to talk to him and all he said was that he needed to think about it." I was a bit upset about the way that ended up, but I think it's mostly just the hormones.

"You did the best you could. Now lets get to class."


	5. Week 5

I'd like to thank all of you guys for your support! =] I'm actually starting to get some writers block right now. I mean like, I know how I want to end the story, but just everything in between I'm having trouble with. But, here goes nothing!

Chapter 5

Week 5

So I went to the doctors yesterday. Wally came as well for support. We found out that I am now a month and a week and a half pregnant. My mom, as much as she was unhappy about the whole situation, is willing to help me through it all. My dad has calmed down a bit, but he's still super angry about it all.

As for Ace, well, he's ignored me for the past week. I don't blame him though. I think it's more shock then anything. He'll come around eventually.

Wally has been the best friend I have ever had. He is there for me through everything and talks me through everything. I'm really starting to hope that the baby is his. We won't be able to know until a DNA test is done, and that can't be done until the baby is born.

Right now, Wally is at school while I stayed at the treehouse for the day. Not feeling too great again. It all should pass within three months though. For now though, I'm going back to sleep. I'm tired all the time anymore.

"Kuki, hey Kuki" I heard an Australian accent say in my sleep. "Wake up." I opened my eyes. Wally was sitting at the end of my bed. It was only 1 p.m.

"Wally? What're you doing back here so early?" I asked him.

"I decided to ditch the rest of school. No big deal. Besides, I'm sure you've been lonely all day."

"I've been asleep the majority of the day. But I'm awake now."

" Wanna get something to eat or something?"

"Sure." We decided to go to T.G.I. Friday's. We had a good time eating and just talking about general baby stuff there. When we got back to the treehouse it was only 2.

"What now?" I asked him.

"Let's go to your room." Strange, but I went along with it.

"Why did you wanna go in here Wally?"

"Well, you know the Dr. said that you can still have sex…"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I don't know. I'd like to actually have sober sex this time."

"Wally…I'm not really in the mood." As much as I'd love to have sex with him again, I feel awful all the time!

"I understand Kooks." He said sympathetically. "It's just that, I've liked you for a very long time and…"

"I like you too Wally."

"Really?"

"Of course!" Actually, I'm in love with him, but I don't want to tell him just yet.

"I wanna be here for everything Kuki. Even if it is Ace's baby and he doesn't wanna be there for you, I will."

"Wally…" I felt like crying, just because he was making me so happy.

"I'm sorry Kuki. I just wanted to let it all out before it was too late."

"I appreciate it Wally. And I want you to be here for me too." I leaned in and kissed him on the check. Then I yawned once again.

"Tired again?"

"Yeah."

"Me too." He laid down next to me on the bed. "Lets take a nap, shall we?" And just like that I was asleep in his arms.

Sorry it was so lame! I had a really hard time coming up with an idea for this chapter! The sixth should be up sometime tomorrow! Possibly tomorrow morning. It will be better, I promise! =]


	6. What's Going On With the TND

Chapter 6

What's Going on with the TND

Today I'm actually feeling better for once. I decided to talk to Nigel to see what's up with the TND. They haven't had any missions lately, but I don't know if I would be up to it anyway. I wanted to know if Nigel had talked to Rachel about me being pregnant yet. "Hey Numbah 1" I said when I saw him. We haven't really talked that much since I became pregnant. In fact, the only person I've talked the most with is Wally.

"Hey Numbah 3, how're you feeling?"

"A little better today."

"That's good. What's up?"

"I just wanted to know if you've talked to Rachel about me yet?"

"Actually, I was going to do that today. If you want, you can come along with me up to the Moon Base."

"Sure Numbah 1!" What the heck? I haven't been up there for quite a while. It'd be nice to get away from the treehouse, even for a little while.

"You're up to it, right? I mean, if your feeling sick, or if air travel isn't good for you…"

"I should be fine Numbah 1."

"Only if your sure. We'll be leaving around 7 tonight."

After talking to Nigel, I decided to see what Wally was up to. I went over to Wally's room and knocked on his door. "Yeah?" he called out.

"Wally it's me! Can I come in?"

"Sure Kuki." He answered the door. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to see what you were up to."

"Ehh, nothing really. Come on in."

"So I'm going to Moon Base with Nigel later to find out what's going on with me with the TND."

"That's cool. Haven't been there in a while."

"Me neither."

"Hopefully they don't kick you out."

"I hope not either! The KND and TND have been my life."

"Well, good luck Kooks."

"Thanks."

"So…"

"Wanna watch a movie or something? I need something to do before I leave, and that's still not for another like 4 hours."

"Sure. What do you wanna watch?"

"How about Rainbow Monkeys!" I said, messing with him. He stuck his tongue out.

"Yuck! I hope your not serious!"

"Hehe just kidding!" I grew out of Rainbow Monkeys when I turned 13. I looked at the movies Wally had. Most of them were horror, not something I'm into. Then I found one that I thought we would both enjoy. "How about Baseketball?" I suggested.

"Sure thing!" He put the dvd in and we laid there on his bed together. By the time the movie was over, I had 2 hours until I had to leave. I went back into my room for a little bit.

Finally, it was time to go. Nigel and I met in front of the ship we were taking. "Ready to go Numbah 3?"

"Yup!" We headed in the ship and took off. It took a while to get to Moon Base but we did. Once we got there, Numbah 362 was waiting for us.

"Hey you guys!" she said.

"Hey Numbah 362" Numbah 1 and I said at the same time.

"So what's this meeting for?"

"Umm…well Numbah 3 and I have something to discuss with you. Numbah 3, care to tell her?" Numbah 1 said.

"Well, I'm uhh…I'm pregnant."

"I see." Numbah 362 replied.

"We wanted to know what we should do about it."

"How long are you right now Numbah 3?"

" A month and a half."

" Ok," she started. "I'll give you a month and then you'll have to leave the TND." She finally said. My eyes started to tear up.

"For good?" I asked, trying not to choke up.

"You're going to be a parent now. And to us in the TND, once you're a parent you're an adult."

I hung my head low. "I see."

"I'm being generous by giving you a month before you have to leave. Most I'd decommission right away."

"Wait what? I have to be decommissioned?"

"I'm sorry Kuki."

"But…but I can't!"

"It's the rules."

"I guess I understand."

"We'll talk again in a week and a half." Numbah 362 said as we were about to leave.

"Bye." Was all I could say.


	7. Ace

I'd like to thank you all for the great feedback! =] And to let you know that I may take a day or two to write the next chapter. I'm going to be at my shorehouse, but will have my laptop with me, but I don't know how much time I'll actually have to write so I'll see what I can do!

Chapter 7

Ace

On the way back from Moon Base I was very upset. All I could think about is having to leave the TND. And being decommissioned….how could they ever think about that? I've been decommissioned once before on accident and I couldn't remember a thing. What if I forget that I'm pregnant even! I was a bit worried about that. "Hey Numbah 1? Do you really think they're gonna decommission me?"

"If Numbah 362 orders it, it happens." He sighed.

"Do you think there's anyway to stop it?"

"Honestly, I don't know, Numbah 3. We all don't want to see you have to be decommissioned, trust me. I'll try to do everything in my power to not get you to be."

"Thanks Numbah 1."

"For now we'll just enjoy our time together on missions for one more month." I smiled. At least I wasn't gone just yet. I was getting tired, so I decided to sleep for the rest of the ride. Once we got back to the treehouse, I went straight to Wally and told him everything.

"I'm scared, Wally."

"It's not fair!" He was obviously angry. "At least Numbah 1 said that he'll try to stop you from being decommissioned. I would never want you to forget me, especially if you may be carrying my baby."

"I wouldn't want to forget you either Wally." I said teary eyed.

"I'd make you remember me, and what we could possibly have together."

I smiled. "That's sweet Wally."

"Now come here and stay the night with me. You had a rough night." Once again we fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning Wally and I walked to school together again. Once I got to my locker, Ace was there waiting for me. "Oh, look who finally came to talk." Wally said. He was not pleased with the way things went between Ace and I last time. I mean, Wally hates the guy, but I guess since he could possibly be the father of my child, he's being nicer to him.

"I can handle this." I said as I walked up to Ace. "Hello, Ace."

"Kuki, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted that day. Your news took me by surprise. I didn't know how to react. I was stupid. I wanted to let you know that I support your decision and will help you through it all. But only when I find out for sure it is mine."

"I understand Ace. There's no way to know until after the baby is born though."

"Then if it is mine, I'll help raise it."

"Well that means a lot to me, Ace."

"Yeah, well, I owe you that much." As he was talking to me, he seemed a bit distracted, looking around a lot like he was looking for someone.

"Well, we'll keep in touch?"

"Sure. Gotta run. Nice talking to you Kuki. Call me sometime." He ran over to another girl. For some reason, a jolt of jealousy ran through my veins, although I'm not sure why. I don't like Ace that way. I guess it's because of the possibility of him being my baby's father. Ace put his arm around the mysterious girl and kissed her on the cheek. Now I wanna know who she is and what's going on between him. Blame it on the hormones, but I don't want any bitch around him.


	8. A Day at the Beach

Chapter 8

A Day at the Beach

Wally saw me glaring at Ace and that girl he was with. "What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Who the hell is she?"

Wally just shrugged. "Who cares?"

"I don't know…it's just that he may be the father of my child and he's already after some other chick."

"Don't worry about them. I'm here for you either way."

"Really?"

"Well, it would be weird if it's not mine, but I still love ya either way." I blushed at his words.

"You love me?"

He blushed too. "In a best friend sort of way."

"Well, in that case, I love ya too! And thanks for being here for me Wally."

The rest of the school day went by pretty quick and then it was finally the weekend! After we got to the treehouse I went right to sleep. Too tired again. Especially from thinking about Wally all day, after he said he loved me, even though it wasn't in the way I wish he meant it.

The next morning, I woke up feeling pretty good. It was a beautiful morning in May. I felt like actually doing something and getting out for once. Besides school, I really don't leave the treehouse. I met with Nigel, Hoagie, Wally, and Abby for breakfast. "Hey guys!" I said cheerfully.

"You seem in a good mood today." Nigel said.

"I'm feeling a lot better today. I actually wanna do something today!" Abby and Hoagie looked at each other.

"Well, we were thinking about going to the beach today, if you'd like to join us." Abby said.

"Sure, sounds fun! Thanks!"

"Ughh, I hate the beach." Nigel said.

"Can I come? I want to play in the sand!" I giggled at Wally. Even at 18 years old he still enjoys playing in the sand. I guess it's still because he still doesn't really know how to swim.

"Sure." Abby agreed.

An hour later, we headed to the beach. As usual, Hoagie and Abby ran into the water. Wally and I stayed on the beach. "At least 'King Sandy' isn't trying to marry me anymore." I laughed remembering when he kidnapped me when I was 10 years old.

"Haha yeah. Is he still with Mushi?" Once Sandy met my little sister Mushi, he fell in love with her and ended his whole "make-believe" playing.

"Yeah, they're still together." Just then, I see Ace and that girl walking hand in hand on the beach.

"Well, look who it is." Wally said, looking angry. Ace looked over at me and waved. I just smiled back.

"Whatever, I'm not going to let him ruin my day." I laid a towel down to tan. Wally laid down on top of me. "What are you doing?"

"I need somewhere to lay too!" He smiled at me, leaning toward me a little bit. Then, something happened that I didn't expect to happen. He kissed me.


	9. And Now The Hormones Kick In

Chapter 9

And Now The Hormones Kick In

"Uhh…sorry, I don't know what came over me." A blushing Wally said. He looked so cute when he blushed. I just smiled and kissed him again.

"I don't care," I replied. "I like it."

"So do I." We stared in each others eyes for a while. His bright green eyes are beautiful. Soon, Abby and Hoagie came back.

"Abby's tired," Abby said. "Why don't we head back now?"

"Fine with me." I said, although I loved how Wally and I were just laying here together.

"Me too." He said and he went back to the treehouse. Once back at the treehouse it was about 1pm.

"So how was the beach?" Nigel asked while watching t.v.

"Fun!" we all replied. I started not to feel so good though. I went to my room. I kind of felt like being alone right now. For some reason, I started to feel sad. I couldn't really explain it. I just laid in my bed feeling like I was going to cry. I was somewhat hoping that Wally would follow me, but he didn't, which made me kind of mad. I felt like yelling at him, but didn't really want to.

After a half an hour of my mood switching from being happy to sad to angry, I decided to talk to Abby about what has been going on with me. I knocked on her door. "Hey Abby, can I come in?"

"Sure! " she replied. "What's up?"

"I don't know how much help anyone can really be, but I've been having these incredibly bad mood swings. Like one minute I'm happy, then I'm sad, and then mad about absolutely nothing at all!"

"Oh I think I know what's going on. Those pregnancy hormones are kicking in. I've heard about them. They'll make you have crazy mood swings."

"Great. I'm so looking forward to this."

"It'll be alright girl. If you ever need anyone to talk to Abby's always here for ya!"

"Thanks Abby." With that, I left. Wally was at my door.

"Oh hey Kooks, I was wondering where you were."

"Do you just expect me to be in my room 24/7?" I snapped at him. I immediately felt bad afterwards. I didn't mean to. It's these damn hormones.

"Geez what happened to you?"

"I'm sorry Wally. It's these damn pregnancy hormones. I was just talking to Abby about them. I'll be having crazy mood swings."

"Well that sure does suck."

"I know, it really does."

"Well, I'll try not to get mad at ya for it."

"I really would never try to hurt you Wally."

"I know Kuki, I know." With that, he left me with a simple kiss on the check.


	10. Week 10

Responding to imasmurf93…I actually haven't even thought of how to tell the rest of them that the father could be either Wally or Ace! Maybe it'll be a subject for an upcoming chapter!

Chapter 10

Week 10

Today I am 10 weeks pregnant. That's a two months and a week now! Today is also the day that I'm getting my first ultrasound! My mom is taking Wally and I to see it! Wally insisted on going. "Hey Wally, we better get going. We gotta be at my house in 10 minutes."

"Coming!" We walked to my house, which was about 5 miles away, together.

"So are you excited about seeing the baby?"

"Yeah! Even if it's not mine I'm still curious to see it! I'm guessing your excited too."

"Very!" We got to my house and my mom was waiting outside.

"Come on you two!" she commanded and we went into the car. It was a half an hour drive to the hospital. Once we got there, we went to the right building with the prenatal offices. There, on the door, it said that only one person is allowed back into the ultrasound room with me. My mother was planning on going too. She sighed. "Well, Wallabee, since you came here just for this I suppose you can be the one to see my grandchild."

"Thanks Mrs. Sanban." I filled out all the paperwork and waited 15 minutes for them to call me into the room. The wait really sucked because I had to drink 4 cups of water a half an hour before coming here and I'm not allowed to use the bathroom until after the ultrasound. My bladder started to feel really heavy. Finally, the nurse called my name.

"Come on back." She said as she led me and Wally to an ultrasound room. Wally sat on the chair next to the bed where I am supposed to lay. I got up on the bed and the woman told me to pull my pants down to my hips and lift my shirt up. She got some jelly and put it on my belly. "This may be a little warm."

Then she finally put the little computer mouse looking camera on my stomach and started moving around. Before we could see the baby, she had to look at the area around the baby, like the cervix and stuff. Finally, she came upon a tiny dot! Wally grabbed my hand as she zoomed in on the baby. Even zoomed in it was still tiny, but it was my baby! I smiled as I looked at it. It looked more like a gummy bear than a baby with a big head and little body and stubby arms and legs only just starting to grow. Then we got to hear its heartbeat! It was amazing listening to the fast little heartbeat.

We looked at it a little more and then she printed a few pictures of the baby for me. She said that I should come back in a month to see how baby is doing again. I thanked and smiled as she gave me the pictures. I can't believe I just saw my baby for the first time!


	11. The Truth

Chapter 11

The Truth

Wally and I returned to the treehouse. Everyone was waiting for us excited. "Hey guys!" Abby said. "How was the ultrasound?"

"It was awesome!" I exclaimed. "I've got pictures to show you." I took out the pictures and everyone gathered around to see them.

"Aww, that's amazing!" Abby said.

"I know! It's so exciting."

"How do you feel about it, Wally?" Nigel asked.

"Well, it was cool seeing the baby." Wally didn't really know what to say, knowing that it may not be his. We looked at each other. "Actually, Kuki and I need to talk for a second." We went into his room. "Kooks, I think it's time to tell them the truth." He said seriously.

"What do you mean?"

"That it may not be mine."

"I guess. I don't know what they'll think of me then though."

"I'm sure they won't think anything of you about it. It was a mistake. Lets just go and tell them the truth."

When we came out, our friends were still there waiting for us. "Uhmm…guys, I have a confession." I said.

"What's wrong?" Nigel asked.

"Wally may not be the father of my baby." I finally said.

"What do you mean?"  
>"I went on a date with Ace once…" I explained the story to them. They all looked shocked. Wally had his arm around me the whole time though.<p>

"And how do you feel about this Wally?"

"I mean, I hope it's mine, but if Ace doesn't wanna own up to his responsibilities, I will."

"Well that sure is nice of you."

"You guys don't think anything bad of me do you"

"Of course not!" Abby reassured me. "We still love ya no matter what!" I felt relieved.

"You'll always be our friend Kuki. But, I do have some bad news for you…" Nigel began.

Sorry it's so short! I'm running out of ideas, but I'm trying my best!


	12. Leaving

Chapter 12

Leaving

I got really worried at what Nigel said. "But what Nigel?" I frantically asked.

"Your one month left with the TND is up." He said sadly.

"What does that mean exactly?"

"You have to pack your things up and leave. I'll give you tonight to stay, but I'm sorry to say I have to kick you out."

"What?" Wally exclaimed. "Where is she supposed to go?"

"I'll go back to my parents house. That's the only place I have left to go."

"Kooks…"

"I can still visit, right?"

"Of course you can Kuki." I was sad to be leaving, and I could tell that everyone else was sad that I was too, even Nigel. But I knew he had no power to keep me here. He did, however, as I recall, say he was going to do what he could about me getting decommissioned.

"It's not fair!" Wally said, breaking my train of thought.

"We all know. But it's Numbah 362's orders."

"What about my decommissioning?" I asked.

"Decommissioning?" Wally screamed. "That they cannot do to her! What about the baby?"

"Kuki, you and I will go to Moon Base again to talk to Numbah 362. There is the possibility of you forgetting about the baby if you're decommissioned and I don't think that is right." I'm glad he agrees with not decommissioning me.

"I want to come too." Wally said.

"I don't think that is a good idea."

"Why not?"

"This is between me, Kuki, and Numbah 362."

"I'm possibly the father, I think I should have a say in it too."

"There is a possibility of you being the father, you're not sure if you are the father, therefore it's not any of your business. I'm sorry Numbah 4, but this is a very serious matter." He then turned to me, "We will be leaving in an hour."

I went to my room for a little bit. Wally followed me. "I'm pissed you have to leave." Was all he said.

"Me too, but Nigel said that I can visit anytime."

"You can visit me everyday! But what about going back to your parents? The last time we talked to your dad he was pretty pissed off. Do you think they'll let you back in?"

I haven't really thought about it. "I hope so."

"Well, if they kick you out, you can always stay with me, or you can just stay with me either way!"

"I'll think about it." I want to stay with Wally, that would be like a dream come true. "I'll have to see if Nigel approves of it, since technically I'm supposed to be out of the treehouse."

"Well, let me know when you come back." Wally left and I went to meet Nigel.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup!" I said and we were off. I felt slightly uncomfortable as we were on our way there. "Hey Nigel?"

"Yes Kuki?"

"Do you think I can stay in the treehouse even though I'm being kicked out?" I blurted out.

"Kuki…"

"Wally actually asked me if I can stay with him…"

"I'll have to see if that's acceptable. If Numbah 362 approves, I'll approve."

"Thanks Nigel."

Finally, we got to the Moon Base. "Hi Nigel, Kuki."

"Hello Numbah 362." Nigel said.

"Hi!" I said.

"So lets get down to business."

"I'm allowing Kuki to stay tonight to get her things packed. She will be out of her room by tomorrow morning, but I do have a problem with the decommissioning."

"What problem would that be?"

"There is a possibility that she could forget that she is pregnant. And, an operative is possibly the father."

"Who would that be?"

"Numbah 4."

"Ok. Well, I understand the whole not being decommissioned thing. For now at least. After you have your baby though, Kuki, I will need to decommission you."

"I understand."

"I also have another question…" Nigel started.

"Yes?"

"Numbah 4 invited Kuki to stay with him in his room. Although Kuki technically is to be out of the treehouse, is she allowed to stay with him as a guest?"

"I suppose so. But this too will end when she is decommissioned. I guess it would make no sense to kick her out completely while she still knows where she is.

I smiled. Things were going in a good direction for me. At least for now.


	13. Just A Note

Just so you all know, I know people get criticism, and I can handle criticism. I've taken a class where all it was, was a bunch of criticism. But if it's particularly rude criticism, you're not going to get away with it. I will block anyone who says something disrespectful directly to me, or my story. You've been warned so watch what you fucking write. That is all.


	14. Sorry!  Another NoteNew Chapter Soon!

I know, another note, but I just wanted to apologize for taking like two weeks to get a new chapter up. I've been busy this summer. I quit my job, which gave me more time, but now I have to work around my house like all day. I also go to my shorehouse every weekend and go on the beach the majority of the time. I will be trying to get chapters up more quickly…I will have the newest one up in an hour or two today! But I just wanted everyone to know. Thanks.


	15. Spending The Night

Chapter 13

Spending the Night

"So what happened?" Wally asked as soon as I got back to the treehouse.

"I'm not being decommissioned!" I explained.

"That's great!"

"Yet. After the baby though, they are decommissioning me." I saw Wally's face drop. "Don't worry. I know you won't let me forget you."

"I'll try. What about your living situation?"

"I'm allowed to stay here with you!"

Wally smiled. "Good. Want to spend the night tonight?"

"Sure."

"Cool."

"Let me get my things." I went to my room for a little bit. I got my rainbow monkey pajamas on. Sure, I grew out of rainbow monkeys, but I thought that it would be funny since I am staying with Wally and he will always hate them. I went back into Wally's room.

He took one look at me and looked disgusted. "Ughh, rainbow dorkies! I thought you grew out of them."

"I did," I giggled. "I just thought it would be funny to see your reaction."

"Are you really going to be wearing that tonight?"

"Up to you."

"Well, what do you wanna do right now?"

"I don't know, I'm kind of tired."

"How about I put on a movie and we lay in my bed?"

"Sounds good to me." He put a movie on and jumped on his bed, patting the spot next to him, motioning for me to go lay with him. I went right away.

We watched the movie and I grew super tired. I yawned. Wally looked at me. "Tired, huh?"

"Very. Being pregnant isn't easy. It makes me exhausted all the time."

"If you want to go to sleep go ahead. I won't keep you up…unless you want me to."

"I can barely stay up after 11 anymore!" I looked at the clock. It was 10:55.

" Well, ok. We can hang out tomorrow."

"Of course! I'll be here all the time with you now Wally."

"Good to know. Hey Kooks?"

"Yeahh."

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time."

"What's up?"

"Well I uhh…I love you."

"I love you too Wally."


	16. Week 14

Chapter 14

Week 14

"Come on, we've got to be going to my parents house now." I said to Wally. I'm getting my second ultrasound today.

"Give me like five minutes." He replied putting on a shirt.

"Ok." I waited for him and we headed out to my parents house. It took 10 minutes to get to my house.

"Oh good, you're here." My mom said as she opened the door. "Kuki, you have to drink four cups of water and then we'll go." I quickly drank the water and we left.

Five minutes after we got to the hospital, they took me and Wally back to the ultrasound room. "Hi Kuki, how are you doing?" the ultrasound technician said.

"I'm good! Excited to see the baby again!"

"So am I." Wally said.

"This gel is going to be a little hot." She put the jelly on my belly. Then, she got the little camera thing and placed it where the baby was. The baby looked so different from last time! I couldn't help but smile when I saw it. The baby last time looked like a gummy bear, with stubby little arms and legs. This time, it actually looked a lot more like a baby!

"So how far am I now?"

"14 weeks. That's 4 months now!"

"Wow," I said amazed. "Time goes by really fast!"

"Yes it does. In 26 weeks you'll be back here in the hospital to give birth to this baby!" Wally gave my hand a little squeeze.

" When can we find out the sex?" he asked.

"In 4 weeks, when Kuki is 18 weeks pregnant. We'll schedule another appointment when we're done here." She showed us everything on the baby, from it's brain (since you can sort of see it, the skin is translucent for the majority of the pregnancy) to it's arms and legs. It was also moving around a lot!

"The baby sure is active!" I exclaimed.

"That's a good thing. Shows that the baby is healthy."

"When will I be able to feel it moving around?"

"Maybe at the end of this month, but more close to next month." She then printed out the pictures. "You're all done now! Lets schedule your appointment." We made an appointment for five weeks, since that was the first time available, and we left. Wally and I were smiling the whole way back.


	17. Boyfriend?

Chapter 15

Boyfriend?

A week from today is the last day of high school! Finally! I feel like I've been looking forward to this day forever. And now I'm finally in the second trimester and feel a lot better than I did before. Only five more months to go! I smiled as I headed over to my locker to get my first class books. Wally came over to me smiling. "Hey you!" he said as he kissed me.

"Hey." Luckily, we had our first block together. We walked together, strangely quiet. Class was boring as usual. When it was over, Wally and I went our separate ways. I went to my locker again to get my next class' stuff. Ace was there waiting for me. I was a bit confused since we haven't talked in about two weeks and he was always with that girl, but today he was alone. "Hey Ace, what's up?"

"Hey, just had a question."

"Yeah?"

"Are you and Wally like boyfriend/girlfriend now? I see you two pretty much attached to each other and kissing and such." I thought for a while before I answered. I honestly didn't know. We do act like we're a couple, but we never really talked about it.

"I don't know to be honest. We haven't made it like official or anything. Why?"

"Just curious. I'm guessing he hopes the baby is his."

"Well, yeah, I guess."

"If it's mine, I want you."

"We barely talk anymore Ace. Plus you had that other girl."

"Oh yeah, her."

"So what happened with her?"

"We're not together anymore."

"Oh."

"Well, if you are available, let me know." With that, he walked away. I just stood there, confused for a while. I'm going to talk to Wally during lunch, see what's going on with us. I went to my next two classes and then it was finally lunch period.

I decided to wait for Wally at his locker. He looked surprised to see me there, since he's usually the one to come up to mine. "Hey Kooks." He said with a smile.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Wanna grab some lunch together?"

"Sure."

"Alone."

"Ok, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you after we get our food." We walked to the cafeteria together, got food, and went out to the courtyard to eat.

"So what's going on Kuki?" He seemed kind of worried.

"I was just wondering, are we like officially boyfriend/girlfriend now?"

"Huh? Why would you ask?"

"Ace was talking to me earlier and he asked….and I mean, we do act like it. So I was wondering. It's not like we ever made anything official…"

"Well, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Of course Wally! Don't you want me to be your girlfriend."

"I've waited for so long." And with that, he kissed me.


	18. Last Day of School

Hey guys, I just wanted to apologize for like the two month delay. I just got a job and have been extremely busy lately, but I will definitely do what I can to finish up this story! =]

Chapter 16

Last Day of School!

Finally! It is the last day of school! And more importantly, the last day of high school for me ever! I feel like I've been waiting for this day to arrive for all of the four years I've been in this drama-filled high school. I walked into school very happy and went over to my locker. Wally was there waiting for me. "Hey babe," he greeted me with a kiss.

"Hey!"

"Sorry I didn't wait up for you this morning. I didn't want to wake you up."

"It's ok Wally, you can make it up to me later." I got my books together and we walked to homeroom hand in hand.

The announcements this morning seemed extra long, but I guess that's what happens when you've been waiting so long for something. Finally, they ended and the teacher made a little speech about it being our last day in high school and then we were off to our classes for one last time.

Wally and I went to our three classes together before lunch. All were basically the same; going over review work for finals, which are taking place the next two days and then graduation is a week from today. Once classes were over, Wally and I headed for lunch to meet up with the rest of our friends. "Abby is so glad this is finally over!" Abby exclaimed.

"I know!" I replied.

"Guys, think about it, it's our last lunch in here!" Hoagie said.

"Thank god" Nigel muttered.

"It's kind of sad!" Hoagie went on, sounding like he was about to choke up.

"Oh you're going to college! That will be way more fun then this cruddy place!" Wally said to him, giving him a smack on the back.

"Yeah, you're right." I suddenly felt a little down. I was planning on going to a college. My parents would have been proud of me then, they have always had high expectations for me, but I guess now that'll all be put on my little sister Mushi. She's always done better in school then me though. I just thought it would be fun going to college though.

"What's wrong Kooks, you look down." Wally interrupted my thoughts.

"I was just excited about going to college also, but I guess that won't be happening now." He put his arm around me.

"Aw, well, you still have plenty of time to go! Just go in a few years, and I'll be right here with ya, and even afterwards!" I smiled.

"Thanks Wally, that does make me feel a little better."

"Anything for you."

Lunch was the only time of the school day that actually felt fast. Afterwards, Wally and I parted our separate ways for our last two classes. "I'll meet you at your locker after school!" he shouted as he went to his class.

The last two classes were basically the same as the earlier three; just preparing for finals. Finally, after what seemed to be forever, the last bell rang. High school was officially done for me!


End file.
